emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5384 (27th August 2009)
Plot Maisie is babysitting for Will who is desperate to go horse riding, but Natasha warns him not to bother Katie while she's working. Meanwhile, Ryan has booked a horse riding lesson with Katie under another name and she's shocked when he turns up and tells her after last night he wanted the chance to show her he's not a total idiot. Will and Maisie watch Ryan have his first riding lesson whilst having a picnic, and ask him and Katie to join them after the lesson. As Maisie, Katie and Ryan enjoy a drink at the picnic, Will sneaks off to look in the stables. However, when the horse gets spooked and starts rearing Will is backed into a corner terrified. Hearing Will screaming for help, they run to the stable to find the horse in a frenzy and Will unconscious after being kicked in the head. Ryan rushes into rescue Will and drags him out. As Ryan cradles an unconscious Will in his arms, Masie is beside herself. Meanwhile, Moira and John are relieved when they receive confirmation that Aaron has dropped the charges. However, John's put out when Zak refuses his offer of a drink in the pub later that day and warns him not to lay a finger on any member of his family again. Elsewhere, Laurel and Ashley have invited Vincent and Sally round for lunch and there's an awkward atmosphere between Ashley and Sally. It's clear they have a history together and Ashley's uncomfortable when she asks him if he's told Laurel about their past. Also, Val is up to something and asks Diane to put some champagne on ice for her. Marlon is put out when Moira criticises his food and is annoyed when Diane offers her some shifts at the pub. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *John Barton - James Thornton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen and stables *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and back lobby Notes *First appearance of Sally Spode. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,270,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes